strip
by sillygirl2
Summary: spencer is a stripper and Ashley just turn 21 but what happens whenashley start to fall for spencer will spencer quiet her job for ashley or kick ashley to the curb.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's P.O.V Beep! Beep! Beep! Bam!

"Ugh I hate that damn alarm clock".

'Ugh my head hurts',Ashley thought.

"Come on Ash get up it's your big day big sister",Kyla said as she jumpped on my bed.

"Ok get down 5 year old I'm coming down in a minute".

"Ok hurry up k I made you breakfeast",with that Kyla ran out the room and back downstairs.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom.Oh silly me I havn't introduced myself sorry.I'm Ashley Davis and that girl i called a 5 year old is my half sister Kyla.Today is my birthday and I know Kyla has thia big party planned for me tonight.She said she had a surpirze for me,but I didn't think to much of it.I showerd and got dressed in something hot as always,but I'll save my really hot outfit for tonight.I walked downstairs to the kitchen and there at the tablewas Kyla and her idoit jockstrap boyfriend Aiden.

"Hey Ash".

"Hey Aiden what the hell are you doing in my house".

"Gosh can't even be nice on her birthday".

"Nope I guess this is her day to be extra evil baby I still thinks she a vampire".

I glared at Kyla and sat down and ate my breakfeast and it wasn't that bad Kyla was a pretty good cook.I finished at got up and headed into the living room.Kyla came out of the kitchen and said "Come on Ash were going shopping".

I didn't even bother arguing with her so I just followed along.We spent hours at the mall shopping it's now 10:38pm. Kyla grabs my arm and says "Come on Ash we got to get home to get ready for the party"

.We got home and we changed into our hot new outfits and waited for the people to get here. Ding Dong. Thier here get ready for the party of you life. Ten minutes later the whole masion is filled with teens and lots of party music and drinks.I dance I drank I even cussed a few people out.I was standing having a drink talking to some girl when Kyla stops the music and steps on stage and talks into the mic.

"Ashley happy birthday I told you I had a surprize for you and your about to get it".

She walked to the middle of the dance floor and places and seat there.she walks to me grabs my arm and pushes me in the chair.Suddenly this music starts playind slow and seductive.I look at the stage and five of the most sexy and hot strippers come out.And yea thier girls I'm gay now back to the strippers.

Kyla yells at me"Ash pick one to give you a lap dance".

And I do, I pick this sexy blond with blue eyes.She's wareing this sexy school girl outfit and is now walking to me.She sits on my lap and whipers in my ear "Good choice baby I'm going to make you feel so good happy birthday baby".

I can't stop the throbbing between my legs as she dances on top of me and starts to strip her clothes away.

1 Hour later Okay so here I am with the sexy blond stumbeling up the stairs to my bedroom my lips never leaving hers.I push her in my room and on the bed.she sqeauls.Before I then downn to kiss her I ask her"Hey baby what's your name"?

"My name is spencer".

Spencer, I don't like it I love it.I place sweet wet kisses down her neck.She moans.I suck on her pluse point and now she's tugging at the hem of my shirt I lean up and rip my shirt of she leans up and rips her own shirt off.I start kissing down to her breast and then I filp us over so now she's on top I reach my hands around her and unclasp her bra.I look at her soft and supple breast and hungerly take her right nipple in my mouth

"Oh ash" she moans she intanle her hands in my hair.She reachs down an unbuttons my pants and pulls the zipper down.Now she's throwing my jeans across the room.I filp us over and reach my hands up her skirt.I pull down her panties and then her skirt.I then pull down my own panties.I place and passionet kis on her lips then move my hand down and slip a finger in her. she gasp

"That feels good don't it baby I wishper in her ear.

"mmmmmmm", she lets out a long moan and I take that as a yes.I slip another finger in her and speed my pace.

"Oh god ashley ".I know she's really close so I kiss her deeply and start sucking on her tounge with that she cums.I give her a light kiss on the lips and whisper

"Spencer".

I then know she's asleep.I wrap my arms around her and dirft off to sleep myself.


	2. athur's note

Hey you guys sorry i havn't been on latly but i will be updating real soon i promis this story is not finished .And thanks for all the reviews i also promis yo take it slow untill the end no more rushing.

Love you guys 


	3. la la land

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining through my window.I feel a warm body pressed up agaisnt me.I look over to see the blond girl I had sex with last night.'she look's so peaceful sleeping ... wait what am I thinking she's a stripper not my girlfriend or something'.I get up and dress in a wife beater and some shorts.I go downstairs and make ome breakfeast , I make extra just incase my guest wants to eat here too.I just finish making dinner when I hear blondie coming down the step and into the living room.I walk into the living room and wacth as she slips her shoes on."Hey I made breakfeast you can stay and eat if you want",I say to her.She looks up and smiles at me and says " Are you sure I can just go if you want"?"No stay and eat ,but thta's obnly if you want to",I say."Um sure yeah I can do ome breakfeast".I point to the kitchen and she gets up and walks past me into the kitchen.I follow and see that she's already seated.I walk over to the counter and pick up the two plates of food I made.I set them down on the table and sat down across form blondie.we started eating and I asked"You proubley already told me but whta's your name again"?"Spencer ,Spencer Carlin"."Oh nice name and if you don't remember my name is ..""Ashley I remember"."Oh ok".We finished eating in silence.I waled her to the front door and just as she was about to leave I said"It was nice meeting you Spencer".She turned to me and smile her award winning smile "Nice to meet you too Ashley don't be afraid to call more often ok."Ok".Then she was gone.I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up everything from breakfeast.Today I goning to go over to kyla's to see how my darling sister is doing.I walk upstairs and take a quick shower and get dressed.Just as I'm about to walk out of my bedroom I find a cellphone on the floor 'it has to be spencer's', I thought I got to return it to her later.I put the phone in my pocket and walked downstairs.I geab my keys on the way out and off I go to liv e another crazy day in the city I like to called La La Land. 


	4. sisterly visits

I pull up to Kyla's house and go bang on her door really loud just to make her angry.She flings the door open.

' God she looks horrible she must have really party hard last night.

"WhattAshley!

"Hey sis how'd you sleep", I asked innocently.

"I feel and look fucking horrible good enough answer for you"?

"Yeah".

"Ok come in ".

I stepped in a went over to the living room couch and sat down.

"So why are you here again Ashley"?

"You remember that stripper you hired for me for my birthday yester day"?

"Yeah why"?

"Well she stayed for breakfeast this morning".

"Really?

"Yeah and we totally had a wild night from what I can remember".

"Ohhhh well why'd you caome over here".

"I just wanted to ask where you got the nerve to get me stripper anyway".

Kyla sat doen next to Ashley and said"Well I thought you could use some fun you know".

"Ooookkayy".

"Ashley are you mad at me", Kyla pouted.

Ashley looked at her sister and smiled, "No I'm not I actually did have fun last night we should do it again".

"Really"!

"Yeah Ky we don't have to wait for specail events to throw a party".

"Oh that is so cool"

Kyla got up and looked at Ashley and said"Well Ashley it's been a fun visit now get the hell out of my house bicth".

Ashley lauged and got up and walked to the front door.

"Ok I'm leaving have a good sleep slut".

"Oh I will".Ashley walked to her car and got in.'Wow I'm hungry again I guess I stop by sammie's an get me something to eat', she thought the drove off.

Okay if you guys are wondering I used sammie as a place to eat because my real name is Samantha so it just goes.And sorry the chapters are so short you guys I promise they'll get longer it's only because school is driving me insaine all thoses tests before summer. Oh and great reveiws thanks guys.


End file.
